


Hot Summer Night

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [66]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales, who spent her free time to go almost word for word with me through this text to carry it into English. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales, who spent her free time to go almost word for word with me through this text to carry it into English. :)

2088-07

 

_You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth  
(Hot Summer Night), MeatLoaf, 1977_

She stared into a night of fog and moonlight, shadows and tension, suspended in nowhere, legs pulled up, arms folded around them. A breeze moved her hair in front of her eyes. Silent questions arose, shouting in her mind.  
Was it possible? Could it be possible? Against all those enemies? Against regulations? Despite their differences? _Despite their similarities_?  
No way back. Nowhere to go. No answers.

He moved in the dark beside her. Wearing his black clothes, he was just one of the shadows around her on the beach. He wouldn't ask her to stay. He wouldn't beg her not to go away if she felt she must go. And that made it impossible for her to leave. But could she risk staying? She had risked everything for him more than once, but how far could she go?

_On a hot summer night_  
would you offer your throat  
to the wolf with the red roses?

She didn't know. So many questions...

_Will he offer me his mouth?_  
~Yes.~  
Will he offer me his teeth?  
~Yes.~  
Will he offer me his jaws?  
~Yes.~  
Will he offer me his hunger?  
~Yes.~  
Again: Will he offer me his hunger?  
~Yes. (loud)~  
And will he starve without me?  
~Yes (loud, angry)~  
And does he love me?  
~Yes (soft)~  
Yes (soft)

No solution. No answer.

_~On a hot summer night~_  
~would you offer your throat~  
~to the wolf with the red roses?~  
Yes. (soft)

  
  


It was terrifyingly easy.

_~I bet you say that to all the boys.~_

Her feelings had trapped her. But did she dare to go on?  
Again he moved in the dark beside her.  
Her skin tingled as fingernails ran across it, tips pointing away from her body, tracing her features.  
Danger accompanied the desire. Steel glided across silk, claws across skin.  
Green eyes glowed in the dark, rousing, luring, provoking her to reach for the limit, to touch, to risk...  
Sand beneath silk beneath skin. Sand beneath skin. Sand grains, slipping through splayed fingers, glittered in the moonlight.

_\- It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning -_  
\- There was a fog crawling over the sand -  
\- When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning -  
\- I see the shooting stars -  
\- Falling through your trembling hands -

His eyes riveted by details...  
Moon reflected in sweat beads. Dark red lines moved across cheeks contoured in silver. Delicate traces of saliva shimmered on her lips. Untouched.  
His nostrils widened at scents, well-known and foreign...  
Ceratine and salt, heat and desire. She.  
His ears filled with breaths, whispering hair, rustling sand beneath silk...

_\- You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining -_  
\- I was dying just to ask for a taste -  
\- We were lying together in a silver lining -  
\- By the light of the moon -

Silk beneath fingers. Skin beneath fingers. Silk flowed down her skin. Skin...

_\- You know there's not another moment to waste -_  
\- Not another moment -  
\- Not another moment to waste -

Slim fingers ripped his shirt, crossed his chest, wandered along his shoulders, suddenly seized his neck hair, dug into his back.  
Salt burned in scratches. Hands burned on flesh.  
Eyes closed. Self lost in touch and taste, premonition and promise...

_\- You hold me so close that my knees grow weak -_  
\- But my soul is flying high above the ground -  
\- I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do -  
\- I just can't seem to make any sound -

Fangs between teeth. Mouths crossed. Her tongue flicked along incisors, daring canines, dancing with danger, teasing the wolf.

_\- And then you took the words right out of my mouth -_  
\- Oh – it must have been while you were kissing me -  
\- You took the words right out of my mouth -  
\- And I swear it's true -  
\- I was just about to say I love you -

Teeth between fangs. Racing heartbeats, perceived through lips. Chestnut-red strands covered his face...

_\- And then you took the words right out of my mouth -_  
\- Oh – it must have been while you were kissing me -  
\- You took the words right out of my mouth -  
\- And I swear it's true -  
\- I was just about to say I love you -

Rapture. Rapacity. Rapport...  
Eyes wide, emerald and jade, surrounded by chestnut and wheat.

_\- Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water -_  
\- And I guess that I'm beginning to grin -  
\- Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to -  
\- The night is young -  
\- And ain't no one gonna know where -  
\- No one gonna know where -  
\- No one's gonna know where you've been -

She arched back. Her ribs protruded in heavy breaths. She revelled in the exposure of his throat, his abdomen, his posture of submission on silk and sand beneath her.  
Predator and prey.

_\- You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining -_  
\- I was dying just to ask for a taste -  
\- We were lying together in a silver lining -  
\- By the light of the moon -

Moonlight on skin, moistened by fog and sweat, drew her features in silver against the blood color of her hair. He still tasted her on his tongue. His nostrils filled with her scents, her desire, her revelation. His hands drove her down on him.  
Prey and predator.

_\- You know there's not another moment to waste -_  
\- Not another moment -  
\- Not another moment to waste -

Salt and sand. Skin and silk. Sweat mixed with sweat, danger with desire. Teeth found his throat. Steel ran over her spine, raised a shiver through both of them.  
Senses burned, showed features of silver in clouded eyes in the strobe fire of their pulses. A hand caught his hair. Claws drove into sand.

_\- And then you took the words right out of my mouth -_  
\- Oh – it must have been while you were kissing me -  
\- You took the words right out of my mouth -  
\- And I swear it's true -  
\- I was just about to say I love you -

He lay stretched out in exhaustion, she on top of him, her hand still at his temple, breathing against his chest. His breath comforted by the combined scent of their bodies...  
A veil of chestnut-red hair spread across his abdomen and her back, tousled by his arm embracing her in unconscious protection.

_\- And then you took the words right out of my mouth -_  
\- Oh – it must have been when you were kissing me -  
\- You took the words right out of my mouth -  
\- And I swear it's true -  
\- I was just about to say I love you

Silence.

END


End file.
